


I Saw That, You Know...

by IdrisTardis7878



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/M, post-ep 4x04 Dead Body Politic, pre-densi, sass and banter, waaayback machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdrisTardis7878/pseuds/IdrisTardis7878
Summary: Just a little post-ep for 4x04 - Dead Body Politic. Deeks catches Kensi checking him out and teases her a bit for it. Or, okay, a lot.





	I Saw That, You Know...

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr on June 21, 2015 as prompt fulfillment for raccoonsmate4life. Original author's note: 
> 
> A/N: Let’s hop in the wayback machine, and take a little trip to 4x04, Dead Body Politic….thanks to raccoonsmate4life for the prompt!! (I changed the exact wording just a little).

It wasn’t until they were back in the car after searching Clay Everhurst’s apartment that Deeks commented on the action Kensi had thought she’d gotten away with earlier. “Um,” he began, pausing for a moment and scratching at his jaw. “I saw that, y’know.” His gaze flicked to hers, his eyes dancing with mischief.

“What?” she asked warily, sliding the key into the ignition but making no move to start the car. Instead, she folded her arms and looked right back at Deeks, deciding that playing dumb was her best bet. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

He smirked at her, the twinkle in his eyes not lessening one bit. “Oh yes you do. You checked me out.”

“Excuse me?!” She sputtered indignantly, hoping that if she blustered convincingly enough he’d drop it. “I did no such thing!!”

Deeks just shook his head, smirk still firmly in place. “You kinda did, Princess.”

“Don’t call me that,” she huffed, frowning at his refusal to drop it. Bad enough that he’d caught her - worse that he was being like a dog with a bone about it.

He chuckled softly, raising his hands in a placatory gesture. “Alright, alright…but I  _saw_ you do it when I was picking the lock on the door back there and I saw you see me see you,” he finished smugly.

“That doesn’t even make  _sense_ , Deeks,” she said, scoffing at him slightly. Shaking her head, she finally looked away from him and turned the key in the ignition. As she pulled out of her parking space, she muttered to herself. “My partner is delusional.”

“Funny,” Deeks’ voice floated over to her, though she kept her eyes on the road and steadfastly refused to look at him. “I was sorta thinking the same thing…I mean, if you think you’ve convinced me with anything you’ve just said.”

In lieu of replying she stomped on the accelerator, taking a grim satisfaction in Deeks’ slightly panicked gulp as they rocketed through traffic and making a mental note to be more careful in the future - a little harmless ogling never hurt anyone, but it wouldn’t be good for their partnership if it got out of hand.


End file.
